


Vice and Virtue: Madam Slay

by Lizzy Landon (Lizzy_Landon)



Series: Vice and Virtue [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Landon/pseuds/Lizzy%20Landon
Summary: She'd begged him to leave Erik alone, to not challenge him, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Now she's dead, or who she used to be is, and Erik's imprisoned. Her hatred for T'Challa consuming her, she wants his head.Free, after months in prision, Erik wants the throne back, so that he can finish what he started. With the help of his lover, he sets out to send T'Challa to rest with the ancestors for good.His love for her enduring past her death, T'Challa falls for the woman she's become, but she's determined to kill him. Her imagined slights by him, will end up costing one of them their lives.ON HOLD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my original works on www.LizzyLandon.com
> 
> My books are Free on Google Books! Please leave a review, good or bad! Thanks!

He's large, hovering over me... Pain, so much pain....

I can feel the needle, working in and out of my skin. Tiny pinpricks, that lets me know that I'm still amongst the living.

Reaching for him, he gently settles my hand back beside me.

"Erik... where's... Erik?" I inquire, hoarsely.

Water filling my mouth, I cough uncontrollably, knocking the bowl from his hand.

I receive a grunt in reprimand, before he sets back to tending my wounds.

I remember being attacked, an animal... a leopard. Then nothing...

T'Challa, he's the cause of all this... his greed. I owe him, and he'll get his just deserts. 

Mute, that's what I've named him, he can't talk. Bald, strong, a giant... he saved me. 

My wounds healed, he's training me, more like kicking the shit out of me.

A hit to the face floors me, and cradling my sore jaw, another punch and it's lights out.

Upon waking my body's sore, looking in the mirror, my eye's blackened, the side of my face's swollen. I look a mess, but it's worth it.

Carefully applying the ointments to my face, I mentally prepare for another fight with Mute.

 

The prison's lightly guarded, Mute putting the Dora's guarding the door to sleep.

We find out why, when we enter the area housing the prisoners. Vibranium cells, the bars glowing hotly.

"Wake them up..." I say, agitated.

 

They literally put him up under the prison. Locating his cell undrground, he's at a loss for words when he lays eyes on me.

Forcing the beaten Dora to open his cell, I try to will away the butterflies in my stomach.

"Noa..."

"It's Madam Slay." I state, my anger rising.

Moving away from his attempt to touch me, Mute growls in warning.

"Well, Miss. Slay..."

"Madam."

"Madam, we can make up for lost time later."

And on cue, an alarm sounds.

 

He's taken his place as the Lord of N'Jadaka Village, the people are welcoming, and have a festival in his honor.

He's dancing with the women, and I want to be jealous, but I'm not.

Mute coming to rest by me, watches the lively crowd with mild interest.

"What do you think?"

A sarcastic snort...

"Yeah... but I love him."

Retiring to our appointed dwelling, my father seems to have been in the process of modernizing the place. 

This will be our new base, our new home, a safe haven...

Retreiving my daggers, I head out towards the palace, to ensure that N'Jadaka village remains a secret.

Using the hidden passages, I navigate my way through the palace. Coming across the patrolling Dora's, I duck back into the shadows, letting them pass.

Quietly making my way to his room, he's waiting for me. 

"I thought that he would come for me."

"He doesn't know that i'm here."

Turning to face me, he's not afraid. His weary eyes, red rimmed... gives me pause.

"Did you tell him?"

"No, but that's not going to stop you is it?"

"No."

His body does a small lurch, from my dagger hitting him in the chest.

"Noa!"

The force of his body slamming against mine into wall, knocks the wind from me.

Struggling to break free of his grasp, im pushed back against the wall. Held in place by his strength, I try again to break free.

"Stop this!"

Lethu sinking to his knees, T'Challa struggles with his options to stay or go to him.

Planting my back firmly against the wall, I hope that he'll choose the latter.

"T'Challa..." He says, blood coming from his mouth.

Calling for the Dora's, he's over to him, holding Lethu in his arms.

"Hold on, help is coming."

One final knife, protruding from the top of his head with a quiet thud, I take flight.

The dora's giving chase, I disappear back through the hidden passage.


	2. Erik Killmonger

No social interactions with anyone, besides the Dora's for months, its going to take more than that to break me.

I'm expecting them, and imagine my surprise when Noa enters with Lurch.

Madam Slay... befitting but she'll always be Noa to me. She left the village, returning late, I tried to wait up for her. 

"Where did you go last night?"

"To kill Lethu."

Her respond, throws me.

"He's dead?"

"Yes."

"Why would you do that?"

"He knew of this place."

"So does your mother and father."

"We won't betray her." Says her mother, coming into the room, Preyy on her heels.

"Preyy!"

Standing on his hind legs, his massive arms circle my neck in a hug. 

"Ugh..." I state, his tongue making contact with my face.

"Down Preyy." Commands Noa.

Obeying he goes to her, licking her hand.

"Noa is hell bent on..."

"It's Madam Slay."

"That's not the damn name that I gave you. If you want to be some type of supervillian, fine... just don't do it here. Wakanda isn't going to be a battleground, for your revenge."

I'm quiet, waiting for Noa to say something... anything...

"You're making outsiders look bad." She adds.

The light in her eyes dull, filling with rage, and quickly subduing her, a twist of her wrist causes her to drop the knife.

Preyy, snarls.... coming to his mistresses aid, and her mother backs away.

"You would kill me too, huh... Is this what you've become?"

"This is Ramonda's and your creation." She responds, pushing me off of her. 

"I did see happiness with him, but I also saw your plotting, your plan backfired. So now, I'm making my own plans."

"Little girl, you don't know what you're playing at. You can't change your destiny."

"No, but I can tweak it... just a lil bit."

I don't know what they were talking about, destiny's and plots... but the mother's sent away with a warning to never return.

I would think that she'd be afraid to venture back into the woods, but leading us through it to a cave, her strides are confident, an annoying sound coming from within her throat.

"Could you not do that?"

One final sound, with an attitude before she goes quiet. Leopards of all shapes and sizes come forth, 

"Did you do this?"

Her smile drops, when the sound of gunshots ring out loudly in the forest.

Following her, her speed increases, Mute falls behind, as my speed accelerates to keep pace wih her. 

Two poachers...

Seething with rage, a knife's thrown at one, the other raising his gun receives a stab to the throat, and another to the heart.

His body dropping lifeless to the ground, she finishes off the other. One dead leopard, the other struggling to breathe... holding it in her arms, one fatal stab and the body stills.

Mute finally catching up to us, she's still holding the dead leopard in her arms. I'm unsure of what to make of this, I want to go to her... this new transformation is eerie.

Lifting her, he has to wrangle the animal from her clutches. 

 

Navigating the cave, its dark, a drainage of water running through it. Rooms sectioned off, I find one to bed down in for the night. 

Some type of gyser, a hole in tne floor, the water's clear and warm, when I step into it. The candles softly burning, the therapeutic warmth relaxes me.

The stress leaving my body, my thoughts drift back to her, of us... that night in the hall.

Her warmth.... her walls gripping my rod, I maintain a steady pace. Letting her lead, her nails lightly scraping my back, her downtempo, allowing me to preserve my stamina.

The sound of something entering the water, my eyes open to Noa, testing the water. Her robe quietly dropping to the floor... Mahogany skin tone, full breasts, sinking into the water. 

Straddling my lap, my hands circling her waist, I have to taste her soft skin. A light floral scent prevading my senses, her body trembles with every strategically placed kiss. 

Slowly teasing each nipple, a mumur of approval from her, as she slowly slides down my length. Gripping her hips, as she rides, hard, quick strokes. 

Her lips hungrily seeking mines, my fingers entagled in her hair, I pull her head back, burying my face between her breasts.

Lips parted, she rides harder... releasing her, the intensity of her bucking, her half lidded gaze, soft moans of pleasure... is almost my undoing.

"Noa..."

My body tensing, my sack tightening...

"Noa.. stop..."

My demands only inspires her recklessness... her moans become louder, as my fingers constrict her breathing.

Sliding up and down my shaft, I can't hold back any longer... through gritted teeth, my cum shoots hot and quick into her essence. 

Her body quaking with her release, a low moan escapes her lips. Holding her still, until the sensitivity subsides, she reawakens my need for her. 

Slowly grinding her hips, as her tongue seeks mine.

"I love you." 

Her response, is a small smile, as we settle into the second round.


	3. T'Challa

A murderess, that's who she's become... The rage in her eyes, the hatred... breathing in her scent, it's been too long. No longer is her appearance conservative, she's become a seductress, scantily clad, a temptress... 

I find her new change alluring, her scorn beguiling. Even as Lethu lay dying, I could only think of her. Her innocence gone, virtue... nonexistent.

Her new moniker's "Madam Slay", I don't like it, nor the revelation that he's reclaimed her. Okoye leading the search, they've yet to locate him. Visiting her mother's, she's in a fit of delirium and rage, pacing the floor.

"She threatened me, can you believe that, her own mother!"

"I'm sorry, but in order to help her, you must tell me where she is."

Refilling her wine glass, she offers me a drink, to which I decline. "I love my daughter, no matter who or what she's become, or done." Which is code for, she's not going to tell me where she is.

"I care for your daughter, and I want the best for her. I promise you, no harm will come to her, all her trespasses will be forgiven."

I wait, as she once again finishes her drink, the glass slowly being turned upwards, as she drains it dry. 

"You're too late, her future is sealed with another, even though she thinks that she can modify it."

"What do you mean?"

"She carries his child, the future King of Wakanda, and your undoing!" She says, with a hysterical laugh.

 

The madness of it all threatens to pull me in with them, I had her mother detained. A royal hostage, word was sent to her husband, who demands her release.

"My King, you cannot make Wankanda a war zone."

The elders, restored to their posts, Zahari my new advisor, counsels.

"Taking Dacia of the Kubu clan hostage, what were you thinking... release her. T'akiko is assembling his allies, we cannot have anarchy."

"She'll be released, when she tells me where Noa... my cousin is."

"So this is what it comes down to... cousins fighting over the throne, over a woman."

My silence is met with a derisive scoff.

"You have the throne, what more..."

"A King is nothing, without his Queen, my orders stand."

I know her, and if there's any part of Noa left, that hasn't been consumed by hatred, she'll come for her.

To be continued...


End file.
